


Baby Please Come Home

by Dzuljeta



Series: X-mas? Xmas? Christmas! [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Reunions, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8960725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor finds that the walls between parallel universes are much weaker on days widely considered a turning point of some kind across the galaxies. Christmas  Eve is one of those. This is his only chance to get his Rose back and this time, he knows exactly what he needs to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Baby Please Come Home**

**1.**

As fond as he was of both Martha and Donna, his current travelling companions, the Doctor could not help but was tense ever since his brilliant self – not without some implications by the TARDIS, he had to admit – has understood there was a chance for him to overcome the intergalactic rules without causing irreparable damage to anyone or anything... He has only needed one thing he was never known for. Patience.

Now, the Doctor has finally and truly understood the real importance of Christmas. His newly-found obsession with Christmas songs and decorations was new, but not something utterly shocking for either of his companions. Even the grin on his face has suddenly become a much more frequent occurrence.

“What's up with you, Doctor?” Donna was not used to this.

“Christmas, can't you _feel_ it coming?”

“Hate Christmas,” Donna reminded him patiently.

The Doctor didn't even bat an eye. “Oh. Yes, I remember,” he nodded, paying her no mind the following second.

“Are you sure I can't get a Christmas tree on board the TARDIS and decorate it right now?” He whined. It has only been the second day of December.

Martha shrugged at the Time Lord. “Sure, you are free to do whatever you please, Doctor! But the Advent has barely started! It seems to me you would grow tired of it in several days!”

“It's like you eating all the Advent Calendar sweets in one day,” Donna reminded him teasingly.

He shrugged. The thing bothering the Doctor the most was the fact that he, a Time Lord, was forced to wait for the day to actually arrive, without employing any tricks. Hell, he was determined to even stay away from time travel for this awfully long month of expectation. One small misstep could have ruined everything. But this was where both Martha and Donna have unintentionally kept him away from doing anything stupid.

* * *

 

As the days of December kept ticking, however slowly, his anxiety and tension kept growing. The once-unusual constant smiling on the Doctor's face has faded away.

“God, Doctor! Are you sure you wouldn't like another box of chocolates?” Donna suggested. His behaviour kept worsening every day. His patience was practically non-existent. Offering him to take them somewhere, anywhere, looked like a death sentence.

“No. I am busy. Leave me alone. Please,” he added through clenched teeth.

The Doctor wasn't lying. He has spent the entirety of his days looking for the best way to reach Rose.

But, even when the easiest and most certain way to reach his Rose was found, one problem has remained. The 24th was still some long and tortuous days away.

Surely, both Martha and Donna were to spend some time with their families on those special days, but their apparent wish to keep bothering him did not add anything to his good mood.

Nevertheless, he did not show them his unease. Or believed he didn't.

“Doctor, are you going to be all right? I think you should absolutely join me or Martha-” Donna Noble looked honestly concerned. It did not matter she didn't even like Christmas. Seeing the Spaceman so pensive has _almost_ made her feel responsible for him.

“Thanks, but no. I have different plans for this Christmas and need to be alone.”

“But it's Christmas!” Donna protested. “Surely, _anything_ is better than spending it on your own? I'm sure you agree, Doctor!”

“Not this year, at least,” the Doctor assured her, looking absolutely certain. He knew neither Martha nor Donna could sense these barely noticeable changes in his behaviour.

Rose could, having learnt to distinguish every tiniest change in his mood almost effortlessly seemingly without even trying. But Rose, _Rose_ wasn't there. Because of his ignorance. He could, _should_ have thought of this obvious plan sooner! While he has had very justifiable reasons why he hadn't, it was not helping him to stop blaming himself for his foolishness.

This time, he was not wasting another second, only deciding to wait for December 24th because he needed to be absolutely certain his plan was going to work. And Christmas, Christmas Eve even more so, has had so much inexplicable power in itself the Doctor did not think twice about choosing the day. Yes, he knew this planet's Sun was said to be stopping in its perpetual circle a few days before the last week of December began, but he was set on his path.

“I have my own ways to celebrate,” he repeated the same words to Martha Jones and planted a visibly fake grin on his face.

“Go, have fun, see you after the celebrations are fully over, girls. Say, on the seventh?”

Martha's eyes widened. A Time Lord or not, the Doctor could not spend the entirety of the Christmas period by himself! Besides, that meant he was going to stay on his own for _two weeks_!

“Are you sure?” She asked him, the grave look in his eyes answering her question at once. Donna could not help it but roll her eyes at her good-naturedly. _Couldn't she_ see _, really?_

“Yes.” The Doctor's answer was brief and firm. All he wanted was to finally be alone.

The Gallifreyan could barely manage to lead them out without hysterically rushing to the TARDIS console _before_ they were gone.

* * *

After the companions were off his ship, at last, he exhaled in relief, finally getting the chance to share his anxiety with someone.

“How much longer, old girl? I know it's not even the 24th for her yet, but-”

He _couldn't_ wait. The very possibility of meeting Rose Tyler again was making him dizzy, his excitement getting the better out of him.

The time and space vessel knew better than allowing the Doctor to be unreasonable, at least before the time was right. She began humming an old Gallifreyan tune for him. This one was supposed to only be used in extreme cases. After a devastating battle, for instance. But she was certain it was going to help him. Some rest, enforced or not, was necessary for him.

While the Time Lord understood the old girl's implication perfectly, it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Yes, it he knew it was a very sensible decision indeed. Nevertheless, the Doctor felt like objecting to her well-meant efforts all the same.

“I _can't_ fall asleep! Must prepare myself, must make sure the universes are indeed going to cooperate, must-”

The ship kept soothing him.

The TARDIS believed it was necessary for it to be late night, so that Rose would certainly be asleep and relaxed enough to ease the trip back greatly. Set up on her clever idea, the ship might have missed a thing or two about the way time was understood during such occasions.

The Doctor was much more familiar with these. Knowing Rose, she might have organised a party or at least invited some friends of hers...

He did not care. As his barely believable plan has, incredibly, worked. Just as expected, Rose Tyler was not alone. If anything, it seemed she has invited hundreds of people to celebrate with her.

* * *

 

Finding Rose in the middle of a fancy Christmas party, in a place unfamiliar to him was one thing. But her badly masked efforts to hide her sadness was what made his hearts break. Could it be he was the one to blame? Or has she got involved with another Jimmy bloke, again?

Of course, that might only have been the effect of him crossing dimensions. It was known to make people imagine things on occasion.

However, wasting time was never his thing. The Doctor has found what he has been looking for. If Christmas Eve – for it must have been, this felt nothing like the _actual_ Christmas - was indeed a magical time, it was time to test it.

“Rose!” He called her, excited. “I know I haven't been invited, but I'm sure you could find a minute for me?”

She looked at him, incredulous. The glass of wine in her hand has only confirmed some of his suspicions. “I swear, I'm not even that drunk yet!” She guffawed. The last thing she needed was her mind playing tricks on her. This has only been her first glass, for God's sake!

“Of course not,'”he agreed with a grin, meeting her equally wild grin in return. Little did he know that the expression on her face was an effort to keep herself at least a tiny bit reasonable. Feeling close to fainting was much more like it. But Rose was better than that.

Only then did the Doctor realise his arrival has caused quite a fuss.

“Who's that?” One of her newly-found friends has addressed the fair girl curiously.

“I'm Rose's Christmas gift,” he winked at the guests. She saw the plea in his eyes to cooperate.

“Yes, he is,” she grinned, raising the forgotten glass of wine. “Would you like some, Doctor?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Wait, what day is this?”

“It's Christmas Eve,” Rose smiled at him cautiously.

“And you are drunk.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “I'm not. My social status doesn't allow me to be. As for you, Doctor... You certainly look like you could have some wine yourself.”

His face looked almost grey. “Try teleportation between worlds. I have come for you, love. Are you coming back with me?”

Rose eyed him with mistrust. The Doctor was the one person that has never left her mind, that much was true, but she couldn't help herself.

“Do you think it's all so simple?”

The Time Lord could see the doubt in her eyes. “Yes. It's Christmas Eve, Rose! One of the few days when crossing dimensions is actually possible! I plan to even take one human back with me,” his voice fell at the mistrust in her eyes.

“How?” Rose breathed. She understood he can't have known, not without getting closer to her. Much closer.

“I kiss you, possibly even under a mistletoe for a better celebratory effect, and voilà!”

Rose was feeling giddy. Leaving everything behind for the Doctor seemed like just the right thing, but-

“Would you mind it very much if I kissed you, Rose?” He encouraged, hopeful.

“The mistletoe is that way,” she shrugged. “This is not even the right universe, and I still trust you with my life, you-”

“This is exactly how it should be,” the Doctor breathed at her. He took her in his arms, soon getting her straight under the plant. The admiring sighs and whispers from the unintended audience meant little to him. “I think you should know this is your only chance to back away from me, for good. The gap can't remain open for much longer."

“If I promised you forever, would you take it this time, Doctor?”

He nodded at her eagerly.

“Merry Christmas, Rose.” His kiss was tender and soft, one nowhere as passionate as they both might have expected... But that much was more than enough for getting their dream come true.

In a moment, they were elsewhere. But 'elsewhere' did not mean aboard the ship. Rose giggled at him, making the Doctor realise she was wearing only a thin ballroom gown, not meant for this chilly environment.

“What am I going to do with you now, Rose?” The Doctor teased her.

He still couldn't see...

“Get me inside the TARDIS first,” she suggested. Then, she would show him just what a real reunion kiss was supposed to be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

“ _What am I going to do with you now, Rose?” The Doctor teased her._

_He still couldn't see..._

“ _Get me inside the TARDIS first,” she suggested. Then, she would show him just what a reunion kiss was supposed to be._

* * *

 

**Baby Please Come Home**

**2.**

 

The almost blinding grin on the Doctor's face has almost made Rose forget her original intention. She froze, gaping at him.

“Are you all right, Rose?” His grin was quick to change into a look of worry.

“Let's go,” she muttered, welcoming his taking her hand into his without another thought. It was something too natural for them to be thought of twice.

As soon as they were both on board the TARDIS, Rose breathed in, allowing her lungs to be filled with the smells from inside the ship and accepting the old girl filling her ears and mind with sounds which have never before felt so true and clear.

 _Still don't know Gallifreyan,_ she apologised to the TARDIS quietly.

The Doctor peered at Rose curiously, but did not ask her anything about it.

“Rose-” He eyed her apologetically instead. “I can't thank you enough.”

“What for?” She was honestly surprised.

“For allowing me into your life once again,” it seemed the Doctor had been rehearsing this. “I-”

“Doctor. Listen. I don't know what has happened to you during those years. But there is one thing I need to do. One thing I need _you_ to do, and I'm sorry...”

“Anything.” The word has escaped his lips before the Doctor's mind registered the end of the sentence.

“Whatever you want, whatever you need, Rose!”

 _Oh, to hell with it._ “Could you kiss me?” Rose asked him.

The Doctor looked at her, not understanding her sudden outburst. “Haven't we-”

She exhaled. “That's not what I need, I mean kiss me _properly_? Like...”

The thoughtful, yet somehow teasing look on his face was weakening Rose's resolve every passing second.

“Like making out?”

She looked at him, tense, hoping he was able to see her answer in her eyes.

The grin on his face has at least responded to one of her questions. “Thought you'd never ask,” the Doctor spoke with a smirk seemingly enlightening his entire posture.

“I thought it would never cross your mind,” Rose's eyes have finally lit up.

“Really, Rose?”

“Well, you're always up for hugging and never-”

He shook his head. “You don't understand, love. I have always been assuring myself _you_ preferred hugs to kisses.”

Rose broke down in a fit of laughter. “That's- that's  _stupid_ , we're both so-”

The Doctor grinned at her, pulling the girl to himself.

“Shh. It's a reunion kiss you would like, am I right?”

Her eyes widened with admiration. He winked at her. “I know. I'm _that_ good.”

Rose eyed him expectantly, suddenly forgetting the Doctor was still not aware of the changes within her.

* * *

 

Without a warning, his lips were on hers. Suddenly, possibly without any additional thought, their mouths and tongues were joined in a kiss much more than an ordinary display of affection shared by couples, when the limits between making out and something resembling telepathic connection have eventually proven themselves non-existent, the single worrisome thing in Rose's mind has soon become something wonderful rather than something frightening.

“I am not letting go of you, Rose, not ever again,” the Doctor promised her, brushing a strand of her fair hair off her face.

She exhaled, moving away unwillingly. “Are you not mad at me? For not telling you?”

“You still have a lot to learn, Rose, if you had once doubted my ability to see the changes within you,” he smirked at her.

“You say?” She breathed out. However was she supposed to know, when the Doctor was self-consciously avoiding to tell or show her that he knew?

_My love. I have known it since the very first moment your eyes met mine today._

Rose understood he wanted her to employ telepathy as well, but shook her head. “Not now.”

The Doctor knew she has had no difficulties when employing telepathy, as the passionate and emotionally-filled kiss has just proven to him.

“As you wish, Rose.”

She smiled at the Time Lord softly. “So many things happening in such a short while... I need to-”

“As you wish, love,” he repeated. “Surely, you need time to get used to the change of species, am I right?”

The girl shook her head. “It's old news. I have grown used to it all right,” her bitter smile felt like it were cutting his hearts to pieces.

While she has kept her eyes unreadable, the Doctor knew her better than that. It was clear Rose had been secretly hoping, expecting for him to somehow _know_ and find some magical way to comfort her.

Funnily, he _has_. But it was too late for him to have any say or effect in the uncontrollable processes inside of her.

“I'm sorry! So sorry, Rose... Had I known-”

She shook his words away. The experience might have been dreadful, torturous, terrifying... But it was over. Has been for a long time.

“Are you sure _you_ don't need to tell me anything?” Rose peered at the Doctor. He seemed to be inexplicably tense and she knew the meaning of such a state.

The alien shrugged to himself. Having another Time Lord close has always brought some tension to him... But this was Rose, his Rose, a woman closer to him than any other... The one not deserving to be kept in the dark. One way or another, she would know, possibly sooner than later.

“Do you love me still, Rose?” He tried changing the subject. Surely, something like this was nothing but a shameful effort to avoid addressing uncomfortable topics, as he _knew_ the answer.

She exhaled. There had to be a reason why he has given the question. “I won't be answering this.”

“Is this because I haven't-”

“Yes and no. It's still Christmas Eve and I would rather avoid such subjects tonight, yeah?”

He blinked at her, not understanding. “Is it better if I give you the question tomorrow?”

Rose shook her head, seeing him through. “Look, Doctor... I _know_ you are going to tell me something painful. Why now?”

“I don't know." The Doctor was not feeling like himself. Was she waiting for him to decipher her secrets by himself?

"Why don't we go see the TARDIS Christmas tree instead?”

“Yeah,” Rose muttered, not sure if she has understood his words correctly.

“If you don't like it, I could always- I mean, _we_ could always change its decorations, or even the form or colour-”

She grinned at him, suddenly interested. As soon as she understood they were heading to the Doctor's room, Rose slowed down her pace.

“Are you sure about this? I am a companion, therefore, I'm not welcome inside your chamber,” she reminded him.

“My other self has been a different person, you must remember. Besides, you are much more than a companion, Rose.”

“I'm only teasing you, Doctor,” she has given him her tongue-touched smile, likely aware of the effect it was having on him.

“After you,” he waited patiently for Rose to enter the room, even if all he wanted that second was to snog her breathless.

After entering, Rose gasped. “Oh, my God.”

It looked as if the massive Christmas tree has taken up one-third of the Doctor's chamber. Every centimetre of the room seemed to be shining, sparkling or giving away Christmas vibes one way or another.

“Do you like it?”

Rose started to giggle hysterically, unable to hide her child-like excitement. “Is this a real tree?” It surely smelt like one.

“Yes! Well- it's not exactly like I would imagine filling the space of my room, but-”

“But?” She encouraged, delighted.

“I know how much you love Christmas, Rose. It's all for you.”

She stared at him, her mouth agape. “What about you?”

“I have been hoping you would agree to spend these magical days with me,” he admitted. “Surrounded by all this Christmas spirit, yeah?” Rose did not need to know just how many places, how many planets he has had to visit to make sure she would be happy. Everything has been thought about, even something as hard to obtain as the barely felt smell of gingerbread in the chamber.

“Yes. I would love that. But tell me about your companions first. What have you done – kicked them out?”

_Damn it._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

“ _Yes. I would love that. But tell me about your companions first. What have you done – kicked them out?”_

Damn it.

* * *

 

**Baby Please Come Home**

 

**3.**

Rose exhaled. “Are you sure you prefer keeping this information from me?”

The Doctor bit his lip, both worried and strangely pleased. “How do you know?”

Rose smirked at him. “Surely, you'd be dead by now otherwise. You need someone to watch over you!”

He glared at her jokingly, but relented. “If you say so, Rose.”

“Look, one doesn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure something so basic out. First, the perfume bottles. Someone must have been too much in a hurry to put those in their proper place.”

“Sounds like Donna to me,” the Time Lord agreed. “She's not someone to be placing her items anywhere, least of all in the console room, trust me! In fact, I'd rather keep this from her,” he shrugged. “She can get wild, this woman! Then, there is Martha-”

Rose stopped the excited alien, peering into him. “Must we talk about your other companions right now, Doctor?”

“No. I'd rather-”

The Doctor's lips found hers. It has been so long...

_Look, if you don't want this, Rose... Simply move away. I won't-_

She did not move. _Tell me you love me?_

“I... I-”

Rose placed a finger on her lips. _I know._

They were not in a hurry, savouring the sensation of closeness and the delight of the endless possibilities now in their reach.

That was until they heard the sound of a key being turned inside the keyhole. However far away the entrance to the TARDIS might have been from the Doctor's room, their Time Lord hearing was flawless.

 _Do something,_ Rose pleaded, the upper part of her evening dress now on her waist.

The Doctor glared at the TARDIS. _Traitor._

Judging from the chatter, they were _both_ here.

Rose gasped, putting the dress back on, knowing that the first thing she was going to do with it was throw it away.

* * *

“Surprise! Merry Christmas, Doctor!” Martha spoke excitedly. “Thought you weren't expecting anyone, so we would come and be the first to wish you-”

Donna bit her lip, noticing the girl at last. “Bad timing, right?”

Martha's eyes now took up half of her face. “I believe I have the right to know what it is you think you're doing? It's Christmas, for God's sake!”

The Doctor turned to face them. “I remember giving you the _exact_ date I wanted you to be back. Until then, get out. Both of you!”

The fury in his burning eyes was impossible to miss.

_I am sorry, my love. So sorry!_

“I...”

It was as much as he could muster when looking at Rose with what could only be seen as dread.

The fair-haired girl was much braver than that. “Don't worry. I'm sure the Doctor has an explanation.” Her voice was steely.

 _Maybe it's just my luck, as it always is with you?_ The way these words entered his mind felt almost excruciating, on both sides.

“Am I right, Doctor?” Rose's voice did not waver, challenging him.

His eyes were once more burning into theirs. “I have told you once. You didn't listen. This time is _ours_. I am not expecting you until the first week of January has passed."

“But-”

Their questioning eyes have only fuelled up his anger. “As you can see, I am not alone. I won't be.” _Not ever again._

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas,” Rose spoke icily, her mood for anything they were beginning to get into broken off completely. “I don't think I can... Don't think I want to-”

_Of course. Not until you're sure you're ready, Rose._

“Thank you,” she breathed into him. “I think I'd better take a shower, yeah?”

“As you wish,” he spoke thoughtlessly.

“Don't. Don't say it.” She did _not_ wish for something so natural, something so beautiful to end like this.

The Doctor planted a kiss on the top of her head. “I'll be waiting.”

The first thing he needed to do was fly the TARDIS somewhere else.

It seemed, once the shock has faded away, Rose Tyler was up to some of her inborn ability to tease again. “I thought you might want to-”

The Time Lord smiled at her fondly. Rose wanted everything and she wanted it all at once, the abrupt changes in her mood no longer surprising him. “Are you sure?”

She knew exactly what to say to that. “My Christmas gift, are you not?”

The Doctor grinned at her. He did not know how just how well informed she was about the Gallifreyan traditions, bonding in particular...

_This goes much deeper than an ordinary act of intimacy for Time Lords, Rose. Forming a bond is a ceremony which requires a lot of-_

The Time Lady sighed heavily at him. _If we hadn't been interrupted, Doctor-_

“We would have been much closer to bonding our lives together, that's true. But that's not how it works! Some preparation is customary.”

“ _Has been_ customary. Between those fitted together by the society,” she reminded him .

Another thought has hit Rose then.

“By the way, since when are companions allowed into your chamber? Am I missing something?”

“Er. A surprise is a surprise, love. The TARDIS understands the meaning of this word, I'm certain! Besides, I'm sure all they are going to remember is the strange new girl keeping me company!”

She glared at him. “You really find this amusing, don't you, Doctor? Your companions have come up on us just when-”

_Oh, my God. I think I need some air.  
_

The Doctor felt it was better not to run after her, to the bathroom or elsewhere. He understood her frustration. Instead of a lovely, quiet night together they have been given _that_.

* * *

 

Martha was not expecting this, allowing Donna to pull her alongside, farther away from the TARDIS with every hurried step. Donna let out a breath at last, once the ship was no longer seen.

She has been right. Pushing Martha away, the ginger glared at her.

“He has been telling you not to come here before the time was right. I hope you're happy now! At least you have successfully ruined the start of his Christmas, yeah? I'm going home. Shouldn't have agreed to your silly plan in the first place.”

Donna was angry at both her friend and herself. It did not matter she did not care a bit about Christmas. The Spaceman certainly did.

“Wait! We have to at least learn who she is!”

Martha could get over the top sometimes, but this was not the time. “No. Go and have the celebration you must have missed for no sensible reason.”

“Oh, don't start. This is the man we spend the most of our time with. Surely, we must at least try to find something out? Where's your spirit?”

Donna's tired voice was as dry as chalk. “Do you realise it's none of our business what he is doing in his free time?” _Or with whom?_

Martha Jones was persistent. “Do you realise the Doctor is-”

“None of my business," the redhead repeated.

"Have a lovely Christmas, and stop panicking. See you later!”

“Do you seriously think I could sleep at all? Seeing the Doctor with a woman... Ugh. This is simply shocking! Atrocious!”

Donna Noble understood it was better for her to spend some more time with the unpleasantly affected girl. “Fine. Come, I'm sure my family's going to enjoy having yet another friend of mine to talk about. Just- Not a word about the Spaceman. It's Christmas and that's what we're going to celebrate! Let's go!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise. I am aware Christmas is still many months away. :D

**Previously...**

 

_Donna Noble understood it was better for her to spend some more time with the unpleasantly affected girl. “Fine. Come, I'm sure my family's going to enjoy having yet another friend of mine to talk about. Just- Not a word about Spaceman. It's Christmas!”_

 

**Baby Please Come Home**

 

**4.**

 

Martha did not object. Spending Christmas with her family meant, more or less, eventual quarrels, while sending time with her fellow companion could actually end up like a lovely change.

Donna Noble grinned at Martha encouragingly, leading her inside.

“Merry Christmas! I have brought a friend with me to celebrate with us. Is this all right?”

Everyone seemed to be excited, her grand-father in particular. “Of course! I hope you and your friend are staying for more than a couple of hours?”

“Absolutely,” Donna grinned at Martha, ready to make her feel at home. “For several days, maybe!”

If that was what it took to keep the girl's mind off the Doctor, she was ready to do this and much more. Maybe this time, Christmas might even prove interesting...

* * *

 

 _Doctor?_ Rose was not ready to spend more time apart from him than seemed absolutely necessary. In fact, she was very much against the possibility.

 _Yes?_ The Time Lord has been waiting for this. _Are you okay, Rose?_

“How could I allow myself not to be okay on Christmas?” Rose addressed the Doctor quietly, finding herself next to him in what felt like no time at all.

_Are you sure everything's fine, love?_

She cleared her throat, doubtful. “Promise me no more unexpected guests are going to ruin our time together?”

 _I promise,_ he smiled at her. _We can do whatever. Go wherever._

 _What about simply staying here?_ She offered.

 _You don't want that,_ he smiled at her softly.

Rose cleared her throat, sighing heavily. He knew her very well.

“At least make that a peaceful trip?” She asked him. “It's Christmas.”

Peaceful. He _could_ give her peaceful.

“Now that I think about it-”

“Maybe we _should_ stay here and enjoy our reunion quietly,” the Doctor could read the relief in Rose's eyes. “Even for the entire two weeks, if you would like it!” He has hurried to assure her.

“Just for tonight, at least?” She exhaled, strangely excited.

“Of course!” His visible excitement mirrored hers.

 _Do you-_ Rose placed his hands onto her breasts, only the treacherous gown has remained on.

The Doctor inhaled deeply, the sensation of two hearts beating under his hands hitting him anew.

She cleared her throat, looking at the Time Lord meaningfully instead.

 _Is... is something amiss, love?_ For a moment, Rose was ready to believe something as common sense has escaped him.

After a couple of puzzled blinks, the Doctor's grinned at her. “We wouldn't want for your dress to be thrown away without even-”

Rose exhaled, licking her lip. “I wouldn't dare allowing you inside- well, _inside –_ she blushed, making the Doctor look at her with a sincere adoration - “without you removing your clothes, I'll have you know, Time Lord!”

“I wouldn't dare to disobey, love,” he spoke huskily. “I do proudly proclaim that I intend to be the best Christmas present you have ever received,” he eyed her challengingly. “That is, if you-”

“It's customary to exchange presents,” Rose smiled at him almost shyly. “I don't know what I could possibly give you in return!”

“Finally having you close to me again is the only present I could ever hope for,” he whispered, allowing her dress to fall down to her waist with one simple movement.

“You mean, I happen to be the present you have awarded yourself with, having spent I don't know how much time in finding a way to get me back?” Rose's voice was shaky. Yet suddenly, talking seemed like the only sensible thing while fighting the unwelcome anxiety away.

The Time Lord touched her shoulder gingerly. _If it makes you uncomfortable, if it ever makes you doubt in this decision, we can delay it for some other time,_ he spoke soothingly. Their first time together was not supposed to feel urged or hurried in any way.

 _I want this. I want you, need you... Now more than ever._ Rose could not find it in herself to say it out loud, afraid it might have come out as a series of indecent or incomprehensible words leaving her lips.

“Are you absolutely sure?” The Doctor was intending to make this an experience of a lifetime – possibly more so for Rose more than for him.

 _Are you?_ The girl was waiting for him to show any initiative, suddenly eager to take part inside his _Christmas present_ scenario. Him taking off his clothes first was something of primary importance. Rose believed she was ready for anything, but the Doctor's logical suggestion has made her think twice.

_A present needs to be unwrapped first, no? Shouldn't it be the receiver who unwraps it?_

Rose grinned at him, barely able to control herself from letting go of common decency at any moment, not when his hands have long found ways to pleasure her breasts in ways she could not remember anyone trying on her before. Now, if only it were lips instead of fingers...

_Not when the gift is so uncommonly eager to put itself into the recipient's hands it's almost ruining what's supposed to be a surprise!_

The Doctor eyed her guiltily. _Your wishes are my command, lover!_

For a brief moment, Rose believed he would begin fulfilling her unuttered wish. But no, he has only managed to let go of the entirety of his clothes unimaginably quickly, leaving her gaping.

_Let's see who's overdressed now, m?_

However, instead of doing anything to help her out of the dress, the Doctor has resumed his pleasant work on her open body parts.

Soon, Rose could not take the teasing any more. It felt insufficient. _Lips? Tongue? Anything but-_

She did not care if it sounded more like pleading than like a request.

This time, the Doctor understood. _More?_ The licking and sucking games did not last anywhere half as long, because of obvious reasons neither of them felt like denying any more.

Without any request from anyone, they were soon completely bare and, if they were completely honest with themselves, unbelievably relieved and happy about it.

With some casual gift-receiver banter included in the mix of kissing, touching, snogging, moaning, biting and eventually shagging – which, during such an occasion, could only be addressed as and thought of as making love – they have made use of the first day of Christmas in one of the best ways known to ~~human kind~~ Time Lords.

All of a sudden, all was well. With other companions chased away, the Doctor's room still filled with the very fitting celebratory atmosphere, it was likely they were ready to indulge themselves into this pleasant experience of discovering each other over and over again.

And it was only their first day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who am I not to update this, with Christmas only about a week away? :)

**Previously...**

 

_All of a sudden, all was well. With other companions chased away, the Doctor's room still filled with the very fitting celebratory atmosphere, it was likely they were ready to indulge themselves into this pleasant experience of discovering each other over and over again._

And it was only their first day.

* * *

 

**Baby Please Come Home**

 

**5.**

 

Of course, trouble was never far away, no matter what the Time Lord has firmly requested from his companions, Martha Jones in particular.

 

The Doctor was awakened by the melody of _I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday,_ currently set as his ringtone. With his eyes still bleary with sleep, he reached for his phone anyway. Sometimes, some inventions have truly proven useful.

“Yes?” He answered carefully. A second later, he wished he hadn't.

“Oh, you're still possible to reach! How nice,” Martha's voice sounded relieved. “Thought you'd be gone celebrating somewhere, not bothering to answer, which you hardly ever do, anyway.”

“Even if the galaxy is falling apart, I don't want to hear from the two of you,” he grumbled sleepily, relieved at hearing water running inside his en-suite. Getting Rose tense was out of the question.

“Have you been asleep up until this hour?” Martha was surprised.

“Why, we have only fallen asleep several hours ago.”

“You and-”

“My bride-to-be and I,” he grumbled. “For Rassilon's sake, get off my back, Martha Jones. It's only for a couple of weeks, stop trying to reach us!”

The dark-skinned companion was quiet for a long time, trying to somehow connect the dots inside her mind. “Are you serious? You and the blonde? Why, is she pregnant?”

The Doctor having romantic relationship with _anyone_ could not find any space in Martha's imagination. He has shown her he was above that kind of thing more than once. While she could, in theory, understand the occasional need of someone to satisfy one's physical needs – a human, a Time Lord, whatever, _that_ was beyond everything. “Marriage?” She couldn't breathe, shock overtaking her. The Doctor has been a part of her life. Of Donna's. But this news has truly stricken her. “You _must_ be kidding! You can't simply-”

The Doctor was listening to her outburst without a word.

Martha was... upset.

“You are free to share the news with Donna, if you want,” the Time Lord spoke evenly. “I am turning my phone off for the following two weeks,” he said. While the Doctor was aware it was unlikely for anyone to find him, he did not want to miss a single moment more having to justify himself for something he knew he should have done years ago.

Martha has muttered something to Donna, who has come to hear whatever it was that has made her friend so flustered.

Then, Donna understood why Martha was not behaving like her usual calm self at once, sparing a look at her mobile phone.

The ginger has almost growled in frustration. Obviously, it _had_ to be the Doctor. Just when the fiery companion has thought she has succeeded in making Martha's mind filled with everything _but_ the Time Lord!

Donna has grabbed the phone from Martha's hands before she could understand what was happening.“What the hell is _wrong_ with you? I thought you didn't want to talk with us for a couple of weeks?!”

The dark-skinned companion bit her lip. “I was the one calling him,” she admitted quietly. And oh, how she wished she hadn't...

“What on Earth have you told her? Martha's looking paler than ever before! Not to mention I was trying everything to get her thoughts off you, and let me tell you, I was quite successful!”

The Doctor exhaled. “Good for you,” he muttered. “I'm glad you two have decided to meet Christmas together. Maybe you could calm her down a little bit, yes?”

Donna's interest was picqued. “Why? What's happened?”

“I think Martha will tell you,” he sighed, unwilling to repeat everything all over again. “Remember, don't try to call us while we're-”

“Shagging?” Martha hissed, aiming for the word to be heard.

Rose Tyler did not want to take part in the strange conversation, pretending her superior Time Lady hearing was not a thing.

The Doctor has looked at Rose imploringly then. He understood there were things he was possibly never going to get used to, not when such hysterical reactions were taking place. He could deal with one companion without a lot of trouble. Two, he could manage. Too bad this regeneration was not prepared for _more_ company. _Please, Rose, some help?_

The girl eyed him curiously, but sent him an assuring smile all the same. Anything for you, Doctor. _It's still Christmas, is it not?_

Rose inhaled. “Hello again.”

Martha backed away involuntarily.

Donna was nowhere as affected. “Hi! Hope you two have had a lovely time,” she spoke, if a tiny bit mockingly.

“We _are_ , thank you.”

The redhead grew uncomfortable. Of course they were, Christmas... and the two weeks were far from over yet!

“Silly of me,” Donna spoke excitedly. “I did not want to make you two feel uneasy,” she said, completely honest. “Hope you two enjoy... spending time together!”

Martha Jones could not believe her ears. How could she remain so unmoved?

“It seems the Doctor and this woman... from yesterday, they are about to get married,” she breathed out quietly, not wanting to be the only one knowing of this life-shattering news.

Donna gasped, then her face has lightened up. “Is this true?”

 _Rassilon. Somebody save me._ The Time Lord breathed out, meeting a wide surprised grin on Rose's face.

 _It hasn't been your plan, has it?_ Rose could read the discomfort on his face.

The Doctor shrugged, ashamed. She knew. _Not so soon, not like this..._

He was still unable to think clearly. It wasn't his fault Martha has _attacked_ him so, so...

Rose has answered for him instead. “Now that the cat's out of the bag... Yes,” she said simply.

“That's wonderful news!” Donna was determined to get to know as much about the girl as possible. “Why haven't we seen you before?”

The girl bit her lip. “You might not have _seen_ me before,” she agreed. “I have been locked up inside a parallel universe for many years,” Rose spoke honestly. It was likely they were going to share the TARDIS with both of his current companions. Why would she lie?

Martha wasn't stupid. _This_ was above every claim she might have ever thought she had on the Doctor. However, she could not bite off a snarly remark, one she might have wanted to utter years ago. “Oh, wow. Have you two been planning to get married before the parallel universe thingy happened?”

“You should ask him,” Rose replied evenly.

Donna was excited. “I knew it! Knew this _had_ to be you, Rose!”

Neither Rose nor the Doctor could have thought a single phone conversation could be so exhausting. Particularly not when the day hasn't even begun threatening to fall dark yet.

* * *

 

 

When the conversation was finally over, all they could do was sigh in relief. “Promise me you won't answer any more calls from Donna or Martha without a serious reason, okay?”

“I promise,” the Doctor spoke honestly. _Now, don't we have a wedding to plan?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

_ When the conversation was finally over, all they could do was sigh in relief. “Promise me you won't answer any more calls from Donna or Martha without a serious reason, okay?” _

“ _ I promise,” the Doctor spoke honestly.  _ Now, don't we have a wedding to plan?

* * *

 

**Baby Please Come Home**

**6.**

“We do?” Rose looked at him, incredulous. Marriage was the very last thing on her mind.

“If you want,” he shrugged at her, sensing her doubt.

“It's Christmas,” she reminded him kindly. “I really don't think now is the best time to worry about it.”

He nodded. “Perhaps not. But getting married without them knowing has entered my mind, I admit!”

“It  _ has _ ?” She was pleasantly surprised. “I have honestly expected for you to make a show out of it, with you being so fond of Christmas sparkles and glitter. Why not make it a double celebration?”

The Time Lord was puzzled. “So, do you want for us to form our bond during the celebratory period or not? Your wishes are everything that matters to me, Rose,” he spoke thoughtlessly.

“Or we could...”

The Londoner inhaled, suddenly determined. “I think it's best for us to... get united as soon as possible,” she finished quietly.

“Do you want it? Truly?”

“Yes!”

_ Right now? _ He didn't dare to believe in it. Then again, Rose Tyler has been the one person he couldn't imagine spending a long time without... Maybe he wasn't the only one?

_ Why not? _

_ It's Christmas,  _ he eyed her challengingly.

“But Martha and Donna-”

_ Forget about them, love! They're not supposed to arrive- _

“Until New Year's?” Rose hated knowing the way the minds of some people were working... With her having been a human for long enough to understand these things.

“Are you sure?” The Doctor knew better than to doubt in her reasoning.

_ Yes. Once Christmas is over, the next celebratory occasion is New Year’s Eve,  _ Rose giggled. 

With him occasionally boasting about his age, the Doctor could try to be a bit less ignorant about some of the things so important to some people…

The Time Lord scratched his head in thought, a new idea reaching him. “Or do you want to… Do you want to form our bond during-”

Rose looked at him dubiously. “Not if it involves unwanted fuss, no.”

“But?”

“I want for us to be able to remember this day forever,” Rose spoke dreamily.

_ Love… Do you mean the bonding ritual? You must know it involves so much more than handfasting? _

The seriousness of the Doctor’s tone has made Rose tremble with excitement. Very soon, she has learnt the reason of this unusual reaction.

“Rose Tyler,” he smiled at her expectantly.  _ Are you ready to follow me wherever I go- _

She gaped at him, shaking her head. “Absolutely not!” Rose broke into giggles.

The Time Lord shrugged at her, puzzled.  _ What was it I’ve done wrong? _

_ Nothing,  _ Rose assured him.  _ Please, go on. _

The Doctor did not object. Rose’s heartfelt promise of  _ forever  _ has made the bonding much easier to perform and the unexpected intensity of the suddenly fully open connection between them did not hit them both with the force those having to go through arranged marriages on Gallifrey were said to have experienced.

_ My love. My Rose,  _ the Doctor breathed into her, suddenly fully aware of what was supposed to follow after the   _ handfasting _ .

_ We need to… To make love, to assure our everlasting telepathic connection won’t ever falter- _

Rose’s grin has taken up half of her face.

_ Do you mean our shagging before hasn’t meant a thing to you?  _ Rose knew it has. Understood that the… tradition must have meant a lot inside his home planet.

_ Don’t be silly,  _ the Doctor  smirked at her.  _ What if I told you touching you again has been the only reason why I have remembered the ancient- _

Rose glared at him playfully, clearing her throat. “Now that I know what is the one thing that turns you on-”

“What?” It was likely nothing was ever going to be the same in his life, once his forever lover Rose Tyler has entered his life with a bang.

Rose has given him a lustful look instead. Her life has changed from the moment the Doctor has grabbed her by the hand, and she was just as willing to get to touching him… Tradition or no tradition.

* * *

His bond-mate has been right about the companions trying to get to them on the day the year has changed. But neither the Doctor nor Rose has been possible to reach, no matter the means used.

As promised, they were back aboard as soon as the second week of January has begun.

Nothing, nothing has changed for them but the constant sound of laughter whenever Rose Tyler was close to them and  _ not  _ with the Doctor.  _ Banging him _ , Martha shrugged to Donna, giggling whenever she could spot some badly-hidden proof of their  _ activities. _

Which hasn’t stopped Donna or Martha from admiring the unmasked  _ bliss  _ shining in their eyes whenever the Doctor and Rose looked at each other.

When Martha has decided to leave them, she did so with a smile, knowing Mickey was waiting for her just outside the TARDIS door.

Donna has eventually (after a couple of Christmases have passed) found her happiness as well, all the while never stopping to threaten them about having got married at Christmas.

“Whereto next?” The Doctor has given Rose the usual question.

“Anywhere,” the usual excited reply has followed.

 

**Fin**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, review? :)


End file.
